Exercising devices for developing muscles and maintaining muscle tone are well known in many forms, such as special stationary exercise bicycles with mile counters and adjustable drag on the wheels.
Other exercising devices are known which have adjustable weights coupled by suitable linkages to handles and levers to be operated by an exercising person.
No exercising device, however, is known which is especially directed to exercising those muscles most used in the martial arts, which require for example high kicking movements of the feet, both in forward and backward direction.
Martial arts practice also includes strengthening of the arm muscles groups that are used in the forward thrusting of the hands.
It is accordingly an object of the instant invention to provide an exercising device especially directed to exercising those muscles groups of the arms and legs that are important in martial arts exercises.